1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water conservation and, in particular, to conservation of piped water used in camp sites and the like. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to a water faucet provided with an automatic shut-off mechanism for stopping water flow when a hose is removed from the faucet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The art of flow control has been contributed to by a variety of different devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,160, issued to T. A. Sammons on Jun. 4, 1918 entitled "Automatic Cut-Off Valve and Faucet Mechanism", shows a device directed to provide quick and convenient means for shutting off the flow of water when it becomes necessary to remove a faucet. The Sammons device includes a connector which is threadable between a water supply fitting and a water faucet. As the water faucet is threaded into the connector, a poppet valve, normally closed by a spring, is open to unseat a shut-off valve against the poppet valve, and seats firmly therein to prevent water flow out of the water supply pipe. In the Sammons device, since the connector is downstream of the standard screw valve, the standard screw-valve can be accidentally opened, resulting in the undesirable water waste which is a problem addressed by the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,14 1,768 issued to G. W. Campbell, Jr. on Jun. 1, 1915 entitled "Gas Cock", Campbell illustrates a gas cock directed to automatically opening communication between the cock and a conduit when the conduit is connected to the outlet of the gas cock. The Campbell device includes a tubular member gas outlet, a slide valve contained therein with gas ports provided at the proximal end thereof. The distal end of the slide valve is forced normally closed by a coil spring. The slide valve extends slightly beyond the tubular discharge member. The discharge member is provided with a tapered bore while the slide valve is similarly tapered in shape to allow a seal between the inlet gas ports and the inner circumference of the tapered tubular member. When a gas hose is fitted over the tapered discharge member, the expansion spring is compressed and the inlet ports moved laterally into a chamber downstream from the standard turn screw valve.
The oiling device disclosed by B. H. Skelly in U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,124 issued May 9, 1922, includes a nozzle having a conical valve contained therein biased normally closed against an internal neck portion of the nozzle. Downstream therefrom, a conical opening exists as provided to communicate with the exterior environment. The oiling device further includes a connector cup having at the bottom thereof a mating conical segment and a check ball valve contained within a conduit member thereof. When the cup member is inserted around the nozzle, the upwardly projecting mating segment of the cup member is directed into the cone shaped nozzle portion and opens the check-valve allowing oil to flow freely from the nozzle through the cup member. The flow of oil applies pressure to the check ball to allow passage of oil therethrough. The nozzle taken alone provides a similar function to the present invention. The check means, however, is contained completely interior within the nozzle as compared to the present invention. In addition, the Skelly device is applied to oil shut off rather than water conservation. Thus, the Skelly device is directed to an inwardly opening valve for arresting the flow of lubricant except when the valve is unseated by engagement with an oil slide or cup member.
The J. J. McDermott et al. reference, U.S. Pat. No. 634,537, issued Oct. 10, 1899, is directed to a safety connection for gas fixtures. The McDermott et al. device includes spring activated safety valves on both ends of a conduit. The distal end being attachable to an ordinary gas stove supply pipe and the proximal end being connectable to a gas fixture or supply pipe. The distal end of McDermott et al. safety connection includes a spring loaded valve connection having a valve stem projecting axially toward the gas inlet pipe of the stove. When the sleeve of the distal end connection is forced over a slide provided on the gas inlet pipe, the valve in the distal end of the conduit will be unseated as the tip of the slide forces against the connection with the stem valve. This motion will then cause the stem valve to slide into the slide of the gas stove inlet pipe. This connection forms a seal between the open end thereof and the internal tubular member containing the coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 589,957 issued to F. G. Buckpitt on Sep. 14, 1897 for a brake coupling device proposes a spring loaded valve mechanism for providing air pressure to keep the brakes of a respective freight or passenger car open. In the event of uncoupling, the brake cable will snap and separate and the valve mechanism will be activated to set the brakes on a respective car. The Buckpitt device further includes means for slowly setting the brakes so that they are not suddenly applied to potentially expose the car to derailment.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,969 issued to J. J. Rodth on Apr. 16, 1985, a connector for a pressurized source of a beverage concentrate is proposed. The Rodth connector is used for conveying beverage concentrate from a pressurized source to a dispenser. The connector includes counteracting springs for keeping a pair of poppet valves biased against each other. Fluid flow control is obtained by moving the valves relative to each other.
Two other patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,892 for a dual purpose refrigerant connector issued to H. L. Boyce Oct. 16, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,013 for dripless coupling device issued to B. J. Beaston on Jun. 22, 1990 provide technical background in the general area of fluid flow control. The Boyce connector is directed to preventing the escape of fluids from either a Schroeder-type valve or a standard service type valve used for directing the flow of high pressure refrigerant fluids. The Beaston coupling device is directed to preventing leakage of fluids by use of a slide member that seals when placed in contact with a corresponding coupling member.
In connection with the present invention, the field of use is directed to water conservation in campground facilities or the like. In such campgrounds, water and electric hook-ups are typically provided for use by individuals and their campers. The electric connection is commonly a 110 volt line while the water hook-up is typically a common garden hose screw-type connector. The water and electrical supply lines are usually paired together on a common supply standard situated near a parking location for each of a number of individual campers. The electric power is used for powering all the electrical devices contained in the camper such as internal lighting, appliances, and battery recharging. The water supply is connected directly to the plumbing of the camper to supply water for the various necessities of camper living. Once the campers have completed their stay in the camp site, the water and electric connections are removed from the supply standard and the camper is freed to move away.
As would be readily apparent, once the electrical connection is disconnected, the flow or supply of electricity is necessarily terminated until a closed circuit is formed again. The water supply line, on the other hand, is a different matter. The prior art water supply valve is the typical outdoor water faucet commonly seen on any exterior wall of residential homes, for example. This type of exterior water faucet is commonly available in any type of hardware store or plumbing supply or distributer. This common exterior water faucet includes a hand-turn valve, a water inlet connectable to a supply line, and a supply nozzle connectable to a garden hose fitting. When this type of water faucet is used in campground facilities, departing campers oftentimes do not completely close the water faucet provided on the supply standard. In such campground sites, personnel is often limited while the parking locations for the individual are usually spread over a large area. Thus one or two running faucets may not be detected for quite some time. This can result in a relatively large amount of water waste and can be costly to the camp site providers. In addition thereto, many states are increasingly enacting water use, restriction, and conservation legislation to conserve this valuable resource.